Conventional X-ray imaging utilizes photographic plates that are sensitive to X-rays. Photostimulable phosphor (PSP) plates which utilize release of stored energy within a phosphor have also been developed for X-ray imaging. A PSP plate can be used to record a two-dimensional image corresponding to the intensity of the X-ray radiation, PSP plates may be utilized in computed radiography equipment to provide X-ray imaging in medical applications.
Semiconductor detectors have also been developed. In this type of detector, X-ray photons are converted to electron-hole pairs in the semiconductor and collected to detect the X-rays. These detectors may be utilized in energy dispersive X-ray spectroscopy and X-ray imaging.
In addition to the X-ray imaging processes discussed above, scintillators may also be utilized. For example, materials such as sodium iodide produce a visible photon when exposed to X-rays. An electronic detector with the scintillating materials can be built by utilizing a photomultiplier.
Scintillating quantum dots or nano-crystals (StQDs) are a nanometer-scale material that absorb and re-emit energy as visible light upon excitation by X-rays. StQDs have higher output efficiency than conventional scintillating materials. Quantum dot-polymer composites have been developed for use in photovoltaic cells, electro-luminescent devices, and scintillation detectors for ionizing radiation.
However, known radiation detection devices and methods may suffer from various drawbacks.